Elsa : Ice Queen
by XoSpectator4
Summary: Taking place after the events of the first arc of the Immortals, recently freed Elsa returns home to claim her throne from her cousin King Hans. And she’ll stop at nothing bring Arrendale back to its former glory.


The tape recorder hummed a slightly annoying rhythm, like a chalkboard scratching away atthe ears. She'd been sitting there no more than ten minutes and already she grew tired of this meeting. If she could even call it that- it felt more like a confinement, and isolation even.

Why did it feel this way? That's the question that prodded At her mind before it was quickly swatted aside with an answer- because he still wasn't here yet!

She'd been waiting in this small white painted room, staring at the table in front of her for te- no wait, thirteen minutes now. Every few minutes or so she'd lower the temperature in the room even further just as a means of spiting him once he finally made his way in.

Don't get it wrong, she enjoyed their talks and has grown to form something of a bond with the large man in the three months of knowing him- same could be said for the others.

But good Lord he was rarely ever on time, a fact that she despised about him despite all of his greater attributes.

Finally her silent prayers were answered as the wooden door behind he swung open, revealing a blonde haired pudgy fellow with short legs and an embarrassed look upon his face.

She tapped a finely manicured white nail against the table, keeping the same bored expression she'd had when she first stepped into the room. "You're laaate." She sung mockingly, smirking softly as he took his seat across from her and sat his briefcase down.

"Sorry Elsa!" He'd said, as he'd said several meetings before. How long had it been since their last meeting? About three weeks if she recalled properly.

And how those three weeks have changed her. "That's quite alright Fishlegs." She said, a smile donning her red toned lips. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "Though it's not quite nice to keep a lady waiting, much less a Queen."

He smiled upon hearing this "So I take it the return home went well? You've gotten your throne back."

She shrugged then. "About as well as it could I suppose. There were a few complications along the way, but yes. I am now Queen Elsa of Arrendale."

"Complications you say? I suppose you'll want to talk about them?" He asks as he draws a notepad from his briefcase, alongside a ballpoint pen.

She rolled her eyes playfully "No I'd much rather talk about recent football scores." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Alright no need for sarcasm miss Ice Queen." He replies just as playfully.

"Now then… I suppose I should began with the worst experience of my life." She says, twiddling her fingers slightly and giving a small sigh "My parents' death."

Five years earlier

I was only seventeen at the time. Not a care I'm the world to give about the politics or even the power that came with running a kingdom. Yet no matter what my parents always attempted to teach me.

The young Elsa looked up from her book, her legs dangling carelessly over the side of the armchair she'd taken a rest in a mere forty five minutes before. She looked on as her father approached, dressed in a frilly white shirt and a well pressed pair of dark blue pants with freshly polished brown shoes.

"Please don't tell me this is another lesson." The teenager exclaimed in disinterest as her father merely smiled.

"While I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, I'm afraid it is. Today's lesson- proper mannerisms." He said as he looked down to her, much to her chagrin.

She moved to an actually sitting position in the chair, leering up at him. "Father have we not gone over enough lessons this week?" She asked, placing her book down onto the small table beside her chair and moving to her feet.

"No we have not." Was his abrupt response. "You're going to lead an entire nation someday, we have to make sure you're properly prepared."

Elsa sighed softly as she moved past him, gently surfing the left sleeve of her black sweater and pulling back her blonde hair into a small bun.

"I'm honestly not the leading type. Now Anna, she'd definitely do well."

"Anna is thirteen and has her own life to lead. She may be a princess the same as you but she's not our eldest child. You are." He said, ignoring what was virtually a plea for freedom against him.

"Fair, but that doesn't mean she can't learn all of this. Honestly I'm not even going to keep the throne for long, most likely to turn it over after taking it."

"You will do no such thing." He said, immediately opposing the idea as he turned to her, the girl making her way out of the vast living room and towards the foyer. She'd stopped, turning on her left heel to have him.

"Why not?" She asked as he began to follow suit.

"Because it your duty. You've been raised up for this Elsa, your birthright."

"A birthright that can be taken away in trial by combat you mean?" She retorted as she sent a small glare his way.

"I...yes." Her father responded, casting a glance to the various painting of ancestors that adorned the hall. "It's primitive I understand. But that gives you all the more reason to want it."

Her father had a point. It was a primitive custom. Defending their throne via combat seemed crazy for what appeared to be a mild mannered kingdom as theirs. But it's been that way for as long as the King could recall, he himself had to defend against several challengers in the challenge.

"Look at this kingdom dad! We don't look remotely like the fighting type. And yet we have personal assassins set to defend and carry orders for us!" Elsa complained as she began the march towards her bedroom.

"The Black Circle is more than that. They're our personal guards Elsa."

"And what of you?" She asks as he stops. "You were one of them...did you ever have to.."

"Have to what Elsa?" He asks as she turns to him. "Did you ever have to take a life?"

The question stunned him- he hadn't expected her to ask that at all. But he remained his strong self. "I did what I needed to do."

"No, you did what you were told." She says. "Technically this shouldn't be our kingdom. You honestly expect me to believe that this kingdom has been in our family for generations? That we didn't win it in a trial of combat like others would?"

The King of Arrendale couldn't help but to smirk at the assumption. "We are undefeated. That much is true. A legacy of triumph! Which reminds me, you're late for your combatives lessons. Go fetch your sister and head to meet with Jakob." He said, making Elsa smirk.

Out of all the lessons she'd been taught in her upbringing, this was one of the ones she actually enjoyed. Elsa admitted , the rush that came with fighting was rivaled only by the feelings of joy she'd gotten from her ballet lessons. And when placing both together, she was a fluid fighter.

While she despised the concept of defending her throne through combat, she knew she'd be able to do so if needed. Without another words he made her way through the large doors that barred off her room.

Within a few moments she'd shed her garments and changed into her combatives outfit- a black sports bra, dark blue leggings and black tennis shoes. The look of a proper princess in her and her little sister's personal opinions.

She left the room and walked through the foyer into the large courtyard that awaited outside, looking on as her thirteen year old sister made her way out from the other side of the yard. She wore a similar outfit, trading the sports bra for a simple black tee shirt instead.

The two smiled at one another as Jakob approached. He was a y'all man with dark brown hair and a well trimmed mustache, muscular build. It only made sense given he was also the leader of the Royal Guard.

The princesses stared up at the man, smiling as he clapped his hands together softly. "This is it- the penultimate lesson of the day." He began as he looked over the two.

"Young Anna, quick and powerful with each movement. And Elsa, graceful and calm. Your two movements contradict one another. Today we'll see who does it best." He says as he takes a few steps back.

The two sisters turned to one another, Boeing and taking a stance. Elsa opted for a defensive stance and watched as Anna moved into an offensive.

Anna struck first, launching herself towards her elder sister and aiming a palm strike at her sternum, missing the target as Elsa dove back into a steady handstand then moved back to her feet.

As she did this, she struck out at Anna, hitting her softly against her stomach and knocking her back a bit. The young Anna huffed slightly before launching herself towards Elsa, who merely smiled as she spun aside, leading Anna to fly into a bush behind her.

The younger princess kept out of the bush and rushed towards her sister once more, aiming a kick to her side. That led Elsa to leap over her leg, drawing her into a trap.

Anna then struck her palm out and planted it into her stomach, sending Elsa to the ground. She smirked as her older sister blinked, smiling at her.

"Clever girl." She said as she swiftly scooped Anna up into her arms. "But not clever enough." She said, sliding her into a headlock.

The sounds of soft clapping protruded their ears then, the princesses turning to watch as their parents approached- dressed in their royal garb. Elsa sat Anna onto the ground then, watching as their mother applauded their brief combatives match.

"Well done girls." Their mother said as Elsa cocker an eyebrow. "We'd only just started mom."

Their mother smiled brightly at them, cuffing Elsa's cheek gently. "I know dear, but we Came to say goodbye." She'd explained, turning to her husband.

"We're off to Corona to meet with their counsel and discuss trade and treaties. Figured you'd like to see us off." The King stated with a smile as his eldest daughter hugged him, hugging her back.

"Stay safe." She said as the king have an abrupt nod "Same to you dear...we'll see you two in another week."

And with that the two were off- their ship setting sail a mere twenty eight minutes later.

Elsa had waited an hour or two afterwards before she made her next move- rope ladder tossed out of her bedroom window and a swift descent being made into the garden.

She began with a silent hum as she danced around the garden floor, hands running over the petals of roses and lilies planted all about. The humming free to a vibrant song soon after "And I'll rise up, rise like the day. I'll rise up, rise unafraid. I'll rise up, and I'll do it a thousand times again." She sang as she spun into a sitting position beside a rose bush

"Oooh, mountains, bring it to its feet. Ooooh. Mountains and I'll rise up. I'll rise like the day, I'll rise up. I'll rise unafraid, I'll rise up. And I'll do it a thousand times again." She sang, a smile gracing her beautiful features as she lifted a nearly dead rose.

The petals dropped further, one falling off onto her fingertips as she held it. She lifted it up to her face, looking down at it with a frown. Something felt off, but she couldn't place what it was. It was then her attention was drawn to the footsteps that made their approach.

"Huh?" She turned to be met with the saddened face of Jakob, his usual uniform looked tattered and his hat was gone.

"Jakob is something wrong?" She asked as she approached him, concern aiding within.

"Princess Elsa...I regret to inform you that...that your parents ship was sunken to the bottom of the sea." He said sadly, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the sight of her breaking down.

She dropped to her knees as soon as she heard it, eyes welling up with tears. "And...and there were no-" she'd begun.

"I'm afraid not…" he said, a tear sliding down his cheek now.

The days seemed to drag on after that day. I and Anna both were distant- from the kingdom and from one another. I couldn't find the confidence to even go out in public after that night.

Elsa sat presses up against her bedroom window. Staring out into the night sky. Two single stars sat in the darkness, shining brightly. The funeral was yesterday, the burial service had left her a mental wreck.

She looked across the room at a stuffed bear that sat upon her large bed, walking over and picking the toy up. She still remembered the day she'd been gifted it by her father, and the tears Came once more.

She stopped there, throwing the toy across the room and rushing to her balcony. As the doors were flung open and her bare arms were met with the night air, she crossed her arms briefly before shrugging it off and looking out into Arrendale.

She was to be crowned queen within a week, and she was terrified now. All of these people would count on her now more than ever before. And she would be the youngest ruler in the history of the country.

It made her feel odd, a sick feeling arose within the depths of her stomach now. The tears began to fall once more, but seemed to pause.

Footsteps. Light ones. "Anna?" She asked as she turned around. But this was definitely not Anna.

It was a dark clad figure, who swiftly launched himself at her before she could get another word out. Her eyes widened as she realized what he'd just pressed over her nose. The scent took her away, blundering her senses and knocking her out.

I couldn't remember much after that, but I do remember quite well the first thing I saw when I came to.

She was met with a cold white room, operating table in the center of it. The large dreadheaded figure that approached her looked like a man out of a first 48 episode. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes as he snapped his fingers.

"Take her to holding..Mildew will be with her soon." Drago had said, chuckling loudly as he turned and began to walk away. "An actual princess.."

Elsa's eyes filled with fear as she felt a heavy gloves hand grabbing at her hair, dragging her down a hallway now. "No!! Let go! Where are you taking me!?! Answer me damn you!! Where!?!"

Her question was answered shortly after, as the princess found herself being tossed into a white cell, a plexiglass door sliding shut to conceal her. She stared up at the dark haired masked man that began to leave her there, giving a shout.

"You'll pay for this!!" The princess swore it. And the few years that followed hardened her heart and soul. Yet she still sang herself to sleep every night, praying for a rescue. The sounds of a familiar voice had come then, and she found herself looking into the hall at a group of people

A group of heroes. And the man that tossed her in there years ago, with tears in his eyes , set them all free.

Finally...she could get her revenge. Payback for what they'd done to her in there. Payback for cutting her so many times, drawing so much blood and subjecting her to so many experiments.

But finally, she was free.

After about three weeks of rehabilitation and getting trained in using her newfound abilities, Elsa was given private passage to her homeland thanks to the Night Fury- who she'd come to know as Hiccup.

She couldn't help but to smile as she felt the familiar autumn sky hitting her barren skin as the ship entered the limits of Arrendale. It still looked the same even after all these years, and she was more than grateful to be home.

As the ship docked and she bid farewell to its captain and crew, Elsa dragged her suitcase along and made her way down the main road. People gawked and stared in shock and awe as her smiling form walked past them.

"Princess Elsa?"

"No way!"

"She lives!"

"I think I left my stove on.."

The people murmured and began to follow, causing her to slow her walking pace. She finally came to a stop at the large fountain that sat in the middle of town, sipping a hand into the warm waters before withdrawing it and smiling. It felt like old times. It felt peaceful.

She turned her attention away from there, and to the crowd that had formed around her. So many faces, so many familiar ones at that.

They were at a loss for words as they stared at her, Elsa merely chuckling as she gauged their reactions. "Hello everyone… it's wonderful to see you all again."

The silence that entered the Town Square was amazing. But it didn't last long, as shouts of "SHES RETURNED!" And "THE PRINCESS LIVES" rang throughout the town.

She laughed as they rushed to her, some hugging her while others moved to lift her into the air. Being carried by the crowd now, Elsa truly felt at home.

"MOVE IT! MOVE ASIDE!" Came a strong voiced shout, everyone turning and even moving aside to make way for the Royal Guard. Jakob marches throughout Town Square with four armored men behind him "What's all this ruckus?!" He asked, looking into the center of the crowd.

Elsa had been set back down into the ground now, and merely crossed her arms as she stared the man down "Now why are you so grumpy Jakob?" She asked, smirking as the man's mouth dropped open.

He approached her slowly, hands shaking slightly. "P-princess Elsa?" He asked hesitantly, drawing a hand out to graze her face.

She smiled as she stared up at the man who'd trained her for years. "Yes?" She asked.

With a swift movement she was pulled into a fierce hug, eyes bulging slightly at the strength behind the man's grip.

But even still she smiled as he let go, looking up as he nearly began to cry. "By God...you're an adult.." he remarked as she nodded her head.

"It happens..people grow." She says "And you still carry the same attitude." Jakob concludes as he draws away from her.

"What's going on here?" Came a another voice, drawing the whole Square's attention it's way. A man dressed in the finest of Arrendale's fabrics approached, white coat with golden trim and black button up shirt with white pants and glimmering white shoes.

"King Hans." Jakob said as he turned his way, the King approaching with a smirk.

"What's happening Jakob?" He asks, casting a glance towards the white haired woman behind him. "What On Earth?" He asked, eyes narrowing upon her.

"How are you Hans?" She asked with the same smile she'd kept since she'd stepped foot back into Arrendale. The kings eyes widened as it dawned upon her.

"In all my years since taking the throne..I'd never thought Arrendale would have something resembling hope again. I thought that our spirits were lost along with our royal family...but now I see that to be false." Hans began as he approached Elsa.

"Princess Elsa lives…" He annoyances proudly.

Elsa's return to the Kingdom of Arendelle soon became something to celebrate. Elsa found herself being measured and fitted for an elegant black, green and purple silk gown in the walls of the castle, King Hans keeping a smile pressed into his face as he met her.

"You look just like your mother." He says with a smile as he approaches his cousin. Elsa smiles brightly at him, before pausing "Where's Anna?"She asked. All the excitement of being back had blinded her to one thing- a lack of a sister.

"Your sister is in the library currently. Attending to her studies. She recently graduated from MIT, and her she still seeks more knowledge. It amazes me really." Hans says with a confident smile as he takes in the look of surprise upon Elsa's face.

"She's graduated college? And she's only seventeen?" She asked, smiling upon thinking on it. This was truly something to celebrate.

"I'll be right back." She said as she backed away from her cousin and made her way down the hall to the main foyer.

Hans kept that same smile as she left, then his ears perked up slightly upon hearing a swishing sound approaching. The sounds of water running from the restroom nearby alerted him slightly, but he'd gotten used to it by now.

Out of the room Came a man with jet black hair, a purple sleeveless top, black combat pants and boots, a sword strapped to his back and a black half mask covering his bottom half of his face.

Hans smile fades into a thin line upon his face. "Come to revel in your failure?" He asks without even casting a glance the man's way.

The oddly dressed , tan skinned man merely crossed his arms. "I did as I was told." He replied, watching as Hans spun on his heel to face him.

"And yet she's still here...how?" He asks, receiving a shrug in response.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You asked me to kidnap her and kill her parents. That's what I did. Not my fault somebody felt enough sympathy to let her go free." The man replied

Hans scoffed as he heard this. It made sense, his anger was misplaced. And now his rule over Arrendale was being threatened by the true heir's return. Soon he'd have to relinquish the throne. So he'd have to make her disappear before then.

He looked over to the man "You've been a great help these few years Mariner...but I still require your assistance."

"And I still require your money, hence while I'm here." He replies , uncrossing his arms. "You want her gone? She's gone." He'd said, his body soon beginning to turn translucent.

His entire body turned to a puddle of water before Hans' eyes, shifting out of the room and back into the restroom.

"Please don't flush. Please don't flush. Please don't flush." Hans would whisper to himself as he awaited the water-Master to leave. After a few moments, he straightened up and regained his composure upon hearing what sounded like water rushing down the drain.

"Thank God...that would've been awkward." He says before leaving the hall.

Library

The old room hadn't changed- it was still the same size as a normal library building and still carried the smell of maple and aged paper throughout every aisle. Elsa smiled as she entered into it, and her eyes cast upon a teenage girl sitting at a table and reading through three books st the same time, all while writing something down in a notebook.

She walked over calmly and quietly, peeking over the readheads shoulder and looking down at the design she'd made- it was seemingly an engine of some sort.

"I see you're still a bookworm." Elsa comments, watching as Anna dropped her pencil and raised her guard. Turning ever so slowly, her lip quivered slightly as her eyes began to well up.

"E..Elsa?" She asked, finally casting her eyes upon the woman. She kept from her chair and threw herself at Elsa, smiling widely as she was swept up into a hug by her elder sister.

"By the Gods it is you!!" She screamed, crying into Elsa's shoulder.

"Indeed it is Lovebug. God you've gotten big." Elsa says with a smile as she moves a strand of hair from across her sisters eye.

Garden

"So apart from that. Not much has changed." Anna says as she hangs from the branch of a tree, watching as Elsa took in all she'd heard.

"Not much has changed? Anna you just told me Hans wages war against another country and took their resources"

"To save us- is his excuse. I opposed it, most of us opposed it. But in the end the kings decree is the King's decree." She says as she drops down from the tree.

"But that's...that's bullshit!" Elsa shouts, taking Anna aback slightly.

"Elsa! Language !"

"No! That's bullshit. Has he lost his damn mind?" She asks as she moves to her feet. "All this time I thought dad to be wrong for wanting me to be ruler so bad. But seeing what was our only other option I don't blame him." She says before looking to Anna.

"I'm getting my throne back, before this gets too bad."

Nightfall

Elsa unbraided her hair fro the night, yawning as she gently fluffed the large white pillow upon her bed and laid her head onto it. Eyes closed, she began to drift off to sleep.

Though something seemed off. A great deal of moisture had entered the room, and it was throwing her off slightly.

Then she realized it. Holy hell, she could feel moisture in the air! And it felt very strange.

As she sat up in her bed, a shadow cast from the balcony outside. She looked on as a figure began to approach and lept out of bed.

"Ooooh shit you're awake." The purple clad man said as he reached behind his back.

"Yup. And you are?" She asks in response, watching as he drew his sword.

"Not important!" He shouts before throwing the weapon her way, watching as she rolled aside and it stuck into the wall behind her bed.

Elsa turned and fired a burst of ice at the man, which he swiftly avoided before turning into a puddle of water and weeping through the carpet.

"Huh?" She wondered as he appeared behind her, sending a kick to her back that flung her across the room into her nightstand. The waterbearer then approached and created a new blade made of solidified water, swinging it her way.

She moved just in time- her lamp was not so lucky. Elsa turned and grabbed onto his water blade, freezing it in his hands.

He dropped it onto the floor and then took a stance, shifting into a water form and delivering a punch to Elsa.

Elsa moves to swing but wound up only hitting water as the man shifted behind her and repeated the action.

Growing frustrated now, Elsa swung again and he did the same.

This time, she smirked. As he reappeared and swung once more, grabbed onto his arm and swung him towards the floor.

He turned into water before hitting the floor, but soon found himself being frozen in that form.

After a few seconds he had been turned into an ice sculpture by Elsa, who proceeded to lift him up and toss him off of the balcony and into the garden below.

She walked away, but stopped as she heard another odd sound, then peered over the balcony to find him gone.

"That was weird…"

Bit of a rough start but this is chapter one of Elsa. This is in the same universe as the Immortals and explains what happened to Elsa after the Immortals freed her from Drago.

I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
